Elicia's REAL Present
by Girlinthewind76
Summary: "Machine geek…" Winry didn't have time to even gasp before Ed was kissing her. Oneshot, set after the Manga ending. Rated for married couple shenanigans.


**Thank you emcwrites for helping me when I got stuck :D This fic was born from reading some book at 12:00 at night (as usual this is the time that my writing muse strikes), and I decided to take a quick break from writing plot fics. **

**Arakawa would make me drink milk if I told everybody I owned Fullmetal Alchemist. **

XXX

The moment she, Al, and Ed had gotten off the train in central station, "little" Elicia scrambled from her mother's side to launch herself at Al like a girlish-squealing projectile. The 'whump' of her chest solidly grinding into his legs threw him back and made his eyes pop open in startled happiness. Elicia wasted no time with requiting herself with the boy; with a childishly chipper look, she craned her neck back to beam at him like he was her knight in shining armor. Chuckling, Al asked her how'd she'd been and what'd she'd been up to while he was away, which she eagerly responded to, ignoring the two onlookers that stood unnoticed to the side.

Gracia came up, a smile crinkling the corners of her eyes. She hadn't aged much in the year since they'd seen her besides faint wrinkling around her eyes and mouth. Her arms hung relaxed at her sides as she stepped up to welcome them, placid green eyes fondly taking in their bedraggled appearances.

Winry returned the greeting, enveloping the woman in a warm hug.

"I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you and Elicia! I missed our heart-to-hearts!" Winry beamed, disentangling herself after she felt she'd thoroughly hugged the older woman. Edward let out a hiss of surprise besides them when Elicia abruptly latched onto him, laughing. Al snickered at the feigned annoyance on his brother's face, which waned after the girl yelled, "Welcome back Big Brother!" Ed couldn't resist the girl's energy and cracked a wry grin, ruffling her hair.

"I mean really, it's been a while…Elicia's really grown up. Was she this big last time I saw her?" Winry commented, taking in the sight of the 9-year old currently basking in the attention from Ed and Al.

"She's growing up so fast, I can hardly keep track of her." Mrs. Hughes said, eyeing her daughter thoughtfully. "I'm so glad you wanted to come to her birthday party. She's been going on about you three all week, I think simply coming was the best present you could give her."

Winry blinked.

Before she could open her mouth, Ed slipped out of the child's firm grasp to join her by her side. With a frown, he groaned that he was tired and sore from the train ride and wanted to retire to the hotel already. Rubbing his rear for emphasis, he fixed her with a puppy-dog look.

"Yeesh alright you big baby…I told you the passenger seats sucked," Winry said unsympathetically, ignoring his indignant look to call over her shoulder to Alphonse. "Hey Al, let's take off—woah!"

Elicia had glomped her legs together like two strips of Velcro, her wide green eyes unrepentant and awed. "Wow you're really big! I missed you Big sister!" Winry giggled, bending over slightly to wrap her up in a tight hug. "I missed you too, sooo much!" Elicia accepted it for a few heartbeats, allowing Winry to drink in the faint aroma of sticky sweets and clean laundry before she wriggled loose to grab her hand with her slightly pudgy one.

"C'mon we got a lot of work to do!" She charged forward, towing the older girl in her wake.

"Wait for us Elicia!" Gracia gently reprimanded, though her crinkling eyes gave away her amusement. Mrs. Hughes and the Elrics set off after them leisurely, Ed watching the pair more carefully.

"Why does the darn kid have to drag Winry around like that?" He grumbled. Alphonse nudged him playfully. "Come on Brother, Winry's sat on that train for hours. I think she needs to stretch her legs."

Ed looked at him before returning his stare towards the mechanic, who continued to play along with Elicia's bossiness.

They passed the turn-off for central park, taking the short-cut towards the Hughes's apartment rather than the scenic route in light of Edward's eagerness to check in at the hotel. The high afternoon sun beat pleasantly upon them, casting dappled patches of shade from trees on the sidewalk ahead of them. It was a beautiful day, perfect for a trip out to visit old friends in Central. The air in the countryside was nicer, in Ed's opinion; though he figured a day or two in the city wouldn't be so bad if the weather stayed like this throughout their stay.

Elicia's determination to long-haul Winry fizzled out the longer they walked. By degrees, her hand clasped tightly to Winry's loosed until it swung limply by her sides, freeing her to skip along the edges of the sidewalk and to meander off to inspect interesting things on the ground.

Ed took this opportunity to catch up and walk in step by her side, fixing her with an unreadable expression. Winry sighed long-sufferingly at the question hovering in the air between them, and offered him a small content smile. In answer, his own lips lifted up at the corners and he linked their hands together, intertwining their fingers.

There was a meaningful throat-clearing behind them, which Ed ignored before pulling Winry off the sidewalk to cross the road suddenly.

"Hey! Where you going with Winry, Brother? Mrs. Hughes's house is that way."

Ed held a hand up in farewell, twisting his head only so far back that his voice could carry, "We're going to check in early, Al. My butt is sore and my back is tired, and Winry's feet are probably killing her in those heels. Thanks Mrs. Gracia! We'll come over soon when we feel better!"

Alphonse snorted, throwing out a sarcastic, "See you two tomorrow!" He waited until the couple rounded the corner before glancing at Mrs. Hughes with a knowing look. Gracia only laughed.

"Those two are so youthful! I see you weren't exaggerating in the postcard!"

Al snickered at his brother's expense, knowing what he was about to share was supposed to be just between them three and not _anybody _else, but it was just too tempting. Gracia would figure it out within their stay eventually anyway; Ed's always been awful at keeping his private life secret.

"Oh, it isn't just that they're newlyweds," Al's eye's glimmered with real contentment, "Brother's been especially clingy with Winry ever since he returned from the West. He takes Winry with him even if he just wants to nap."

Gracia 'mh-hmed' in understanding. "That sounds just like when Maes and I were first married. He'd drag me everywhere with him on assignments because he didn't want to leave me for a second. Eventually things balanced out though."

Al looked curiously at her. "Really?"

Gracia's lips lifted gently at the memory. "Only because I insisted I'd be okay on my own! I had my own things to get done."

"Oh. I can imagine Winry telling Brother the exact same thing!" Al's dark gold eyes crinkled with mirth.

Gracia laughed.

The Hughes's apartment complex looked the same as it did all those years ago when he and Brother had been on their impossible quest. Mrs. Hughes hadn't relocated in the time since they'd last seen her, and Al guessed she'd stayed because it brought back memories of her husband she didn't want to leave behind.

Last time he'd visited their quiet apartment, he'd just left Resembool to begin his journey East with Zampano and Jerso. It was nostalgic to think he'd only been able to spend a month in Xing with Mei before he'd gotten a phone call from Ed inviting him to be his best man.

Mei had luckily jumped at the offer to go to an Amestrian wedding and gladly accompanied him back to Resembool, which they remained at together for several months after the wedding to spend quality time with the new couple before they had to leave again for an indefinite amount of time. She'd reluctantly left early a week ago, after a missive from Ling reached her about issues between her clan and a couple others.

It'd been nice showing Mei his hometown. Someday in the future, he hoped she'd like to come back again with him…only more permanently.

Gracia clicked the lock their door before stepping aside to make room. "Come inside you two! Feel free to make yourself at home Alphonse. You're welcome to stay and talk if you'd like, but I won't begrudge you if you just want to check in at the hotel. I know you must be pretty tired from the train ride."

Al shuffled his feet sheepishly.

"Actually…if you don't mind, I'd like to stay for a bit longer. I need some advice."

Elicia chose that moment to perk up her ears and heard the golden-haired boy's mumble. Starry-eyed she walked up to the person she considered her "big brother."

"Are we gonna share secrets?" She whispered, awed. "Do you _like-like _someone?"

Mrs. Gracia winked conspiringly towards Alphonse as she walked over to shut the door.

"It'd be my pleasure to impart some of my matrimonial wisdom on you Alphonse. So who's this girl of yours?"

XXX

"Room 478, that's us." Winry chirped, twisting the key in the lock. The door swung open in invitation, which Ed held back for his wife to walk through before he followed her, pulling the door immediately once he was all the way in.

Winry stood in the center of the room surveying the expensive suite they'd paid 5,000 cenz for for just one day, hands planted on her curvaceous hips.

The suite didn't have much to offer. A couch sat in the corner with a small table and lamp for minimal lighting, its solid black color clashing against the stark white walls, and generic paintings of Amestrian military buildings decorated the walls wherever it was too bland. There weren't any adjoining rooms, so she knew that the door across from the double-bed must be the moderately-spaced room's only bathroom. She eyed the nightstand between the heater and the bed critically, taking in the single big drawer. She tried to determine whether a dozen _Mechanic Monthly's_ could fit in it. She'd packed light this time, knowing they'd only stay a day for Elicia's party.

She decided to take the right side of the bed; her usual spot. She dumped her tool bag and the rest of her luggage on the floor next to her spot and turned to notice that her husband of three months had already kicked off his customary black combat boots and had started stripping off the huge, tan trench-coat. She couldn't help an appreciative glance at the girth of his shoulders, which only became more impressive once he'd shrugged off his coat. With his back facing her, she could fully take in how much he'd grown since they were teenagers; his strong, lean back rippled with wiry muscles won from constantly fighting tooth-and-nail against savage creatures like the homunculi.

Though it didn't show through the cotton, she knew from first-hand exploration that the smooth skin of his back was riddled with scars embodying the triumphs and defeats he's suffered throughout the course of his childhood. He was the most sensitive where the skin puckered and rippled; Winry got goose-bumps thinking about his involuntary gasps when she ran her fingers gently across them.

Good thing they were alone.

Feeling a coil of heat flicker deep in her, Winry slid forward to twine her arms around Ed's stomach, resting her forehead against his upper back to breathe in and out deeply. The spark of heat grew when Ed twisted his neck to cut his eyes at her, dark-gold orbs burning holes in her soul right before they locked lips. Ed kissed her rough as if to say he'd been thinking dirty thoughts about her all day but hadn't been able to act on them because his brother had tagged along, puckering his lips to mash hard against her mouth. Winry didn't notice when he'd twisted their embrace to pin her against the wall, her mind was on the pressing firmness of Edward Elric's washboard abdominals.

"Mm, more Winry…" Ed whispered encouragingly, fingers threaded in her hair, pressing wet kisses from her cheekbone to her jaw.

Winry wasn't Mrs. Edward Elric for _nothing. _She'd earned her title fair and square by knowing what Ed needed most, and when and where he needed it. She was definitely familiar enough with the short, monosyllabic vocabulary Edward had developed whenever he was turned-on to understand what her husband was hinting at.

But it'd been a long day, and Winry wanted it all to melt away to the blissful oblivion of lying sweaty and exhausted next to her lover. She was going to milk their rare moment of alone time for all it was worth. She wouldn't give him _more_ until Ed wasn't just simply hinting at it.

He'd have to _beg_ for it.

"Ed…" Winry gasped, momentarily taken aback by a bold suck on her earlobe. Ed moaned into her shell, making her realize she'd grabbed his buttocks on impulse.

_Oh, I'm rolling with this. _

She gave an experimental pinch. Edward gasped, his clutch faltering for a second. Confidently, she spread both palms until they were as wide as she could stretch them and squeezed. Edward rocked forward like he was in pain, a deep moan rumbled from his chest.

"Win…ry, that felt so good…" he breathed. He realized what he said a moment later and blushed light pink. Though they'd already done this many, many times in the little time they'd been legally allowed to, Ed was still emotionally stunted enough to forget sometimes that Winry loved hearing him voice.

Her stomach fluttered like a school-girl's whenever she heard him moan her name or whisper encouragement. Every word off his tongue dripped with awe and love, each syllable he garbled she counted like blessings. Ed at his most passionate barely remembered any English at all, and that proved he loved her more than anything.

Edward was brass and blunt, honest to the point of rude. He wasn't eloquent about expressing his beliefs or opinions like some sappy poet or diplomatic with his words like Mustang. He didn't treat her to meals at expensive restaurants or take her away from Resembool on random whims to see some amazing sight like the ruins of Xerxes or the oceans on the Cretan coast.

He knew her better than that. He showed his love through little things, like he'd been doing all his life. Their marriage didn't change that aspect of their relationship one bit, though sometimes Winry occasionally wondered what it'd be like if Ed suddenly were to take her by surprise in the hallway and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, or throw his coat over a puddle so he could walk her over it.

In reality Ed wasn't romantic. But Winry loved him for it.

Being a man of action as he was, Ed expressed every ounce of passion and desire through actions. Winry knew he'd always had trouble speaking about feelings, so it made sense that when words failed him when he was at the peak of emotion he poured all his energy into _doing._

It's what made him into the loose cannon of violence and angst. It's what made him one of the fiercest foes to face in combat. It's what made his and brother's quest to restore what was lost a success and not tragic failure.

_It made him an animal in bed, _the phrase rushed into her mind and she felt her cheeks heat up.

Because Ed was a man of action, he didn't have to use words to convey his meanings.

The fact that he tried, for her, even writhing in ecstasy, to grunt simple words out that spelled his affection for the girl he grew up to marry took her breath away.

And if she had any inkling of doubt that he loved her, it'd wash away into the sweaty sheets as he fell over the edge in a supernova of bliss.

He'd scream three words, three simple words that meant the world to her.

And then he'd collapse, panting something along the lines of her name as he swept her into an embrace where they'd eventually fall asleep or rest and start another round.

"Let's get on the bed…" Winry murmured in her best seductress voice. She caught Ed's ponytail and tugged teasingly. To her surprise (and pleasure), he shook his head and pressed himself into her harder.

"I like it standing up." His eyes bore into her like liquid ambrosia when she rolled her eyes and curled her arms around his neck. She felt his palms on her thighs before he hitched her legs to wrap around his waist. Then Ed was kissing her again; greedily sucking on her tongue like a piece of taffy. She battled him by tangling her fingers through his ponytail but the tight strands made it difficult.

She swore she could feel him groan when she ripped the hair tie loose.

As the minutes ticked by and the make-out spiraled into heavy petting (Ed went straight for her top), an unpleasant soreness made itself remembered in her buttocks. The hazy-headed Winry couldn't remember why for a second until it shot back to her that she'd sat on the flattest, hardest seats ever for four hours not that long ago. Even her husband got sore and he practically lived on such seats during his adolescence. In fact, that's why they'd retired early, hadn't they? It gave her an evil idea…

Mrs. Elric pulled out of the heated lip-lock with a smack. "Hey Ed…"

Her husband licked his lips, swiping at some of her lip gloss. "Hn?"

"I'm not so sure your poor, tired legs can take this if they couldn't even make it five blocks to Miss Gracia's house…"

Ed froze, glaring at her as he sucked in a huge breath to yell, "WOMAN! WHO YOU CALLING SO OLD HE CAN'T PLEASURE HIS WIFE! I HAVE TEN TIMES THE AMOUNT OF STAMINA AN OLD GEEZER HAS! I CAN TAKE YOU SO HARD YOU'LL NEED A NEW BED BECAUSE I'LL BREAK IT!"

Winry batted her eyelashes. "I love it when you talk dirty."

Ed's eyes blazed with righteous indignation (if that's even possible), and before Winry could say, "Screw me," he did.

XXX

Edward was awoken by the most ear-gratingly annoying sound in the world. Blearily glaring over his bare arm at the phone receiver, he sluggishly swung out a hand to snap it back on its tether before sinking back into the warmth and softness that was Winry Elric.

In no time at all he was once more dead to the world.

Or at least he wished he was so fortunate. Not a full thirty second later, the ringer was vibrating with another caller.

He cracked an eye open. The clock hiding in the shadows along the wall read 6:00. What was this, a wake up call?

Beside him he felt his arm shift as Winry rustled in the sheets. Her soft, glossy hair pooled over dips in the comforter she had wrapped around her waist. She grumbled something unintelligible as he watched, wrinkling her forehead.

Sighing internally, Edward reached for the phone again so Winry didn't have to wake up.

"Who is this?" He spared any politeness by growling.

"Fullmetal you're late."

At the crackly, familiar voice, Edward shot up and shoved the phone as far away from him as could with one arm like it could electrocute him.

Winry groaned, rubbing one eye. "Ed…who is it? Can you tell them to call back later it's freaking early…"

Edward narrowed his eyes.

"How the hell did you even get this number?! We didn't give it out for a reason!"

"C'mon Fullmetal I'm the fuehrur. I have my ways." Mustang's tinny voice rang.

Ed seethed. "I don't HAVE any superiors I quit the day I got Al's body back…why won't you people leave me alone!"

"Edward, I'm calling because of Gracia. She sent me to drag your late butt back to Elicia's party. You've missed like an hour."

"Sent you over?!" His wide shocked eyes echoed the look in his wife's.

"Of course," the velvety voice turned smug, "Hawkeye and I along with the rest are waiting for you in the lobby. Geez, you took your sweet time answering the phone Fullmetal. Hope we weren't _interrupting_ something."

Edward could imagine the shady Fuehrur smirking with the innuendo, like he'd knew that simple insinuation would leave him flustered. Ed smirked back. He'd changed in the three months he'd been happily married.

"You damn well did you bastard."

He slammed the receiver down with a satisfying click. He turned to accept Winry'd reprimands but stilled when he saw she'd fallen back asleep. Her gentle breaths tickled his left bicep on which her head was pillowed. Smiling affectionately, Ed bent to kiss her forehead.

After he'd taken a quick shower to wash off the sweat, he stepped out of the small bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist to see Winry bent over one the bags they'd brought, obviously searching for something specific.

"Want my help with anything?" He asked. Winry jumped. "Oh, Ed! Just getting my toothbrush. My breath reeks yeesh…it's that stupid garlic bagel you ate before we left! Now if you excuse me, I reeeeally have to use the bathroom now."

Patting her pants to brush off non-existent dust, she stood and briskly brushed past him into the bathroom.

"Hey! You're the one that ordered it!" Ed said accusingly.

"Shut-up Alchemy Freak!"

Tossing back a familiar pet-name, he was hit with a burst of realization as he snapped the elastic of his boxers on. Most couple's called each other romantic things like "Honey-pie," "Sweetie," "Babe," "Sugar," "My Love…" but then most couples hadn't known each other so long they'd taken completely platonic baths together in their infancy.

It was with a pleasant twist in his heart he realized he and Winry'd had pet-names for each other since before they'd ever shared their 'first' anything. How sappy was that?

He cheerfully finished getting dressed, even taking a moment to braid his hair since he felt like doing it different. After a moment he realized his wife had been taking her sweet time in the cramped bathroom.

"Hey Winry, what's taking so long?" Twisting the knob, he found it was locked.

"O-oh…" He barely made out Winry's shuddery gasp. Worried now, he rapped his knuckles on the wood.

"Winry?"

"H-hang on just a sec Ed! I'll be out in a minute!"

"Hurry up, the Colonel—Fuehrur whatever's waiting skills are crap. If you take any longer the whole advisory board will come up and stick their noses in our business."

"I said _I'll_ _be out in a minute_."

Grunting in impatience, he flopped backwards on the bed. True to her word, Winry quietly stepped out the door not much later with an unreadable look on her face.

"Great you're out! C'mon, if we miss anymore of that darn party Al'l chew my ear off!" Ed grouched, sitting up and reaching a hand out for Winry to take to pull him up.

Winry shook her head like shaking herself out a dream and stepped across the room to pull her lazy husband up. Whatever was spinning through her mind, it was halted by a gentle finger lifting her chin to gaze into adoring golden eyes.

"Machine geek…" Winry didn't have time to even gasp before Ed was kissing her. His hand cupped her head to him as he enthusiastically traced the ridge of her teeth with his tongue, tasting the orangey tange of her toothpaste along with the sweet flavor of her saliva.

When Ed was on the brink of convincing her that they should skip the party and stay in, he pulled away. Sliding a hand to the small of her back, he chuckled when Winry shot him an irritable look that spoke volumes of_, I'm going to make sure you finish where you left off hubby of mine._

A minute later and the Elrics had swept out the hallway door and down the stairs to the lobby.

XXX

***Rage quits* Gaah I meant to make this a quick one-shot! Drat. Instead I'll have to finish this with another chapter.**

**I think reviewers are the most lovely creatures on FFNet….they're just unfortunately rare. I'd love to capture some with this chapter though….But I need **_**informats**_** first to tell me if they've seen any…**


End file.
